thisprivztedanddwika1fandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight of Frost
"Do not attempt to negotiate with him, for he has lost his ability to reason long ago. To keep him sealed away; that is all we can do against him." -Victor Frost, to his son, Hector. The Knight of Frost is an Ancient Warrior born during The Age of Bloodshed. He was once a Noble Knight by the name of Alain Frost. He is currently sealed within The Frozen Mirror, and eternally walks The Endless Tundra. He serves as a Patron to certain Warlocks. Alain Frost Born in the year Fjorir-X-30, the younger brother of Jeffry Frost, Alain Frost was raised to be a Knight from an early age, training in the ancestral home of the Frost Family, Snowfall Castle. Alain was a more studious child, and often sickly, known to be more of a coward than his more ideal brother. Enduring his training, Alain became renowned for his skill, though always harbouring self-doubt and uncertainty, despite his victories, even against his brother in tournaments. The most gentle of his compatriots, Alain was merciful on the battlefield, killing only when needed, and swearing to honour those he had felled. Eventually, he was called to the Royal Council of Wintervale, who discussed the concept of a campaign to harness the power of the Silver Eclipse, a time where Wintermoon Tower, a tower belonging to a trusted Wizard named Pelinal Wintermoon, would be exposed to the power of Winter itself. Reluctant, as he knew this solution to The War would only bring more bloodshed, Alain was convinced by Jeffry to pursue the power of Winter, as more people would die if a solution was not found. At the end of his quest, Alain was to the one entrusted with the power of Winter, made to endure the agony that drove him mad, and, now garbed in armour made of ice, The Knight of Frost was born... The End of The War The Knight of Frost was at first under the control of Pelinal Wintermoon, using the armour The Knight wore as a means of influencing his actions. Made to journey to the other nations, one by one, The Knight destroyed all who stood in his way, all the while his power growing. Soon, his power was too great, and the armour no longer could control him. Turning his blade to innocents as well, and swearing revenge on those who had made him this way, The Knight returned to Wintervale, eager to slay Pelinal, and those who had once been his friends. He was only stopped by a final effort by Pelinal, who sacrificed his own soul to create The Frozen Mirror, a gateway to a world contained within called The Endless Tundra, made specifically to entrap The Knight. Imprisoned for all time, if the efforts of Pelinal proved fruitful, The Mirror was given to Jeffry, who abandoned Snowfall Castle to live in the town of Smar, where he, and his descendants guarded the Mirror with their lives. After his sealing, a Treaty that ended The War was written, abolishing all kingdoms and empires, and disarming all large-scale militarised factions, signed by all except Honeremorte and Wukong, the former for both reasons, and the latter for the second. Usurper Spirit Since The Age of Bloodshed, Warlocks have devised means of communicating with The Knight, dealing with him to receive power at the cost of their souls.